Le courrier du cœur de Poudlard
by yaoipowa
Summary: quand on ne sais rien a l'amour il est bon de demander conseil..
1. Chapter 1

Le courrier du cœur de Poudlard

_Titre :_ Le courrier du cœur de Poudlard

_Auteur_ : yaoipowa

_Category:_ Harry Potter

_Genre:_ Romance/General

_Rating:_ Fiction Rated: K

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi il appartiennent a JKR ...

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir!!

_Résumé :_ quand on ne sais rien a l'amour il est bon de demander conseil..

_Cher Docteur,_

_Mon nom a peu d'importance, mon amour lui en a._

_Je suis amoureux, amoureux d'un ange qui ne me le rend pas._

_Son nom a beaucoup d'importance, pourtant je ne vous le dirai pas. __C'est le nom d'un ange, de mon ange, seulement il ne le sait pas. __Si je vous écris ce soir, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de vous, besoin de vos conseils._

_Il a les yeux couleur orage, un sourire à vous damner. Il a le visage pâle comme la neige et il est aussi froid qu'elle. Il respire le respect, il est beau comme un dieu et si je vous disais son nom vous m'approuveriez !_

_Il est ma vie et ma perte à la fois. Il est aussi beau qu'imbu de lui-même, mais ce n'est qu'une façade, car moi je l'ai vu pleurer.__Il a la beauté d'un ange, mais peut vous tuer en quelques mots. Il est de ces princes qui pourraient aimer mais qui n'oseront pas. Dans sa famille l'amour n'existait pas, mais j'ai lu dans son cœur et l'amour y est roi !_

_Il a l'apparence d'un homme, mais c'est un doux fantasme._

_Il vous fait voir le mal, mais n'espère que le bien. Il est à la fois prince au cœur froid et prince au cœur pur.__Mon problème peut être simple, mais il brûle mon cœur._

_Il est de ces matins où plus rien n'a de sens. Je l'aime d'un amour sans pareil, d'un amour non partagé.__Je ne peux l'oublier et mon cœur souffre !_

_J'ai besoin de lui, mais lui n'a pas besoin de moi. Aidez-moi…._

_L'Amoureux _


	2. Chapter 2

_Cher Amoureux,_

_L'amour est un sentiment que les hommes ne comprennent pas toujours. Nous, humains, que l'on soit sorcier ou moldu, avons dans le cœur une forteresse qu'il est difficile de briser ou de faire exploser._

_L'amour à quelque chose de beau et fort mais de si fragile à la fois !_

_Si je comprends bien ta lettre, cet ange est un garçon, et tu sais combien les garçons sont sûrs et fiers ! Baisser sa garde peut être dur, surtout si on baisse sa garde pour un autre garçon !_

_Il y a dans le cœur des hommes beaucoup d'amour, mais peu de confiance. Ce garçon, d'après ta lettre, paraît sûr de lui, mais fragile en dedans._

_Si comme tu le dis dans sa famille l'amour n'existait pas, alors la peur doit le ronger. Il n'a jamais été aimé et n'a probablement jamais aimé !_

_L'amour fait peur. Même toi tu as dû avoir peur ! Tu parles de ce garçon avec des mots que tout le monde aimerait entendre._

_Apprends-lui doucement à aimer l'amour. Ta lettre a été appréciée par tous les lecteurs. Si ce garçon la lit, même sans savoir que c'est pour lui, peut-être fera-t-il confiance à ces mots et finalement tout sera plus simple pour toi. Mon conseil c'est de ne pas baisser les bras ! Ce garçon mérite peut-être que tu sois patient._

_Le Docteur du cœur_


	3. Chapter 3

_Docteur,_

_Oui il mérite que je sois patient. Il ne s'en rend pas compte et ne sait probablement pas que j'existe en dehors de ce qu'il veut bien voir, mais il mérite que je m'accroche ça c'est sûr !_

_Il a grandi sans amour, toujours à faire ce qu'on lui demandait, un peu comme moi._

_On ne peut pas dire que l'on ait toujours été amis loin de là, mais je le connais bien plus que n'importe qui._

_Il cache une douleur dans son cœur que peu connaissent. Il a eu dans sa vie à faire des choix et des sacrifices que peu ont faits._

_Il a fait de ma vie un enfer, mais un paradis en même temps. C'est peut-être surréaliste ce que je dis mais c'est vrai !_

_En façade il m'a blessé, parfois humilié, et a meurtri mon cœur par ses mots. Il m'a fait pleurer... Ca c'était mon enfer. Puis un jour, il a arrêté tout ça. Il m'a soutenu, sauvé, apprécié. Il m'a ouvert son cœur comme on ouvre une porte secrète. Il m'a parlé, écouté, m'a aimé à sa façon, comme un amiCa c'est mon paradis !_

_Il a su soulager mes peines et les pertes dues à la guerre. Il a fait de cette dernière année la meilleure qu'il soit. Bien qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment mes amis, il a fait des efforts !_

_On a construit quelque chose autour d'une amitié que j'ai peur de briser si mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés._

_Je voudrais tour à tour être ami et amour, mais lui le souhaite-t-il ?_

_Il est mon jardin secret, mon repos du guerrier, ma vie qui pourrait commencer…_

_L'Amoureux_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Amoureux,**_

_**Les gens se sont rapprochés après cette guerre. Les quatre maisons sont devenues amies. Les uns et les autres se sont aidés, tout a repris un sens.**_

_**Je crois que ce garçon ne mesure pas la chance qu'il a, peut-être ne se doute-t-il de rien ?**_

_**Comment reconnaît-on l'amour quand on n'a jamais été aimé ?**_

_**Qu'est-ce qui nous rapproche de l'amour, si l'amour ne montre pas son visage ?**_

_**La peur de briser une amitié sera toujours présente !**_

_**Rien n'est surréaliste. On est dans une école de sorcellerie, alors tout est possible !**_

_**Pourquoi lui ? Parle de lui, comme s'il lisait ces mots.**_

_**Dis-moi qui il est sans dévoiler son nom. Qui sait, peut-être se reconnaîtra-t-il…**_

_**Le Docteur du cœur **_


	5. Chapter 5

Lui,

Il a entre ses mains mon cœur et mon destin. L'avenir de ma vie réside dans ce qu'il pense.

Il fait de cette année mon plus beau souvenir. Pour lui je pourrais donner ma vie !

Il est ange et démon, prince de son royaume, un garçon noble et beau.

Il a dans son regard la fierté et la force, accordant aux gens de confiance la douceur de son cœur. Il fait partie de ces hommes qu'on admire et respecte.

Il a des cheveux d'ange mais des yeux de démon. J'ai vu dans son âme la force d'un dragon traversant le champ de bataille. Il m'a sauvé sans combat ni attaque, juste en me soignant !

Trahissant sa famille comme certains autres élèves, il a choisi le camp de ceux que l'on protège.

Vous penserez que l'amour me fait trop parler, il le pensera aussi. Mais derrière tous ces mots se cache un être à part, plus important qu'il ne veuille bien le croire. Il est héros, ami et amour, il représente ma vie et ses détours.

Que sera ma vie après Poudlard, notre amitié naissante va-t-elle finir comme ça ?

J'ai peur de lui avouer mon amour, mais la peur de le perdre est encore plus forte.

Chaque matin est une douleur que je dois affronter. La fin d'année est proche que va-t-il se passer ?

J'ai peur qu'il m'oublie, que tout ne soit qu'un rêve. Comment aimer ma vie s'il ne reste pas ?

Il a promis que rien ne changera, qu'à la fin de Poudlard tout sera pareil. Si je lui ouvre mon cœur qui me dit que Poudlard ne sera pas la fin de tout ?

L'Amoureux


	6. Chapter 6

_Amoureux_

_Je dirais que qui ne tente rien n'a rien. On a eu des réponses à tes lettres. Beaucoup aimeraient être ce garçon. La grande question que je ne t'ai pas posée est : lui est-il gay ?_

_Après tout c'est ça l'important. S'il l'est, qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de t'aimer ?_

_Je crois que tu ne te poses pas les bonnes questions. Essaye de tendre des perches, de parler de « vous », vois ce qu'il pense de tout ça. Trouve un moyen de répondre à certaines de tes interrogations, car lui seul le peut._

_Tu m'as parlé de lui, parle-nous de vous, de ce que vous représentez l'un pour l'autre, de vous en tant qu'amis. Parle-nous de VOUS !!_

_Le Docteur du cœur_


	7. Chapter 7

_Docteur,_

Nous_ ? C'est une histoire qui a mal commencé, un_ nous_ que je ne pensais pas voir se réaliser un jour. _Nous_ c'est l'histoire de 2 ennemis que la guerre a rapproché, _nous_ c'est un peu l'histoire de la plupart des élèves de Poudlard avec ce plus… parce que c'est lui et moi !_

_C'est l'histoire de 2 gamins que la vie n'a pas épargné. Si vous saviez qui il est, vous ne me croiriez pas, pourtant c'est la vérité !_

_On était 2 gamins avec un destin tout tracé ; puis 2 ados qui ont choisi que la vie valait le coup d'être vécue, que les choix des adultes n'étaient pas forcément les nôtres et que l'on voulait pouvoir choisir, alors on a choisi d'être amis._

Nous_ c'était le noir et le blanc, mais à nous deux on est un joli gris... comme ses yeux !_

Nous_, c'est la vie qui m'a souri. On est complice, on se comprend, on se soutient, on se complète, on est deux moitiés d'un tout et si je m'écoutais, je dirais qu'il est la plus belle des moitiés…_

Nous_ c'est un long chemin qu'on a parcouru ensemble, des fossés qu'il a fallu sauter, des rivières à traverser, mais ce _nous_ valait la peine de surmonter autant d'obstacles._

Nous, _c'est ce qui m'a permis d'avancer quand je ne croyais plus en rien._

_Ce _nous _fait partie de moi, c'est pourquoi j'ai si peur de le perdre..._

_PS : Oui il est gay. Ce qui l'empêcherait de m'aimer ? Je ne sais pas, pas ce qu'on était avant ou ce qu'on est maintenant !_

_L'Amoureux_


	8. Chapter 8

_Cher Amoureux,_

_Si l'amour était si facile il ne serait pas si doux d'aimer !_

_Bien sûr l'amour a son lot de risque et fait souvent souffrir, mai quand l'amour est réciproque rien n'est comparable._

_Bien sûr que tu as peur, qui n'a pas peur face à l'amour ? Mais si lui t'aime aussi en retour ?_

_Tu ne l'as jamais envisagé, pourtant qui sait..._

_Parle-nous de toi, qui es-tu ?_

_Le Docteur du cœur_


	9. No chapter sorry

Coucou a toutes (tous?)

Merci pour vos com qui font toujours super plaisir =)!!

Mes chapitres sont deja tous ecrit, mais je suis en vac' dans le sud donc je peut pas poster!! je dois normalement prendre mon train jeudi (NORMALEMENT....... lol)un peu de patience mdr!!

En tout cas merci encore, sa me redonne confiance!!

D'autre fic sont en cour mais l'inspiration me manque... mais promis j'essaye!!

En attendant ne me lacher pas je poste dés mon retour!! Bisouxxx


	10. Chapter 10

_Doc,_

_Je suis un amoureux que la vie a brisé, mais je crois en l'amour car celui-ci m'a sauvé !_

_Je ne parle pas de LUI mais d'un tout autre amour, un que seule une certaine personne peut vous donner._

_Sans l'amour je mourais, mais sans mon ange aussi !_

_Je suis l'ombre de sa lumière, il est l'étincelle de ma vie. Il m'apporte la joie quand je suis déprimé, un sourire éclair mon visage juste en le voyant._

_Je suis un survivant qui rêvait de mourir, mais je l'ai rencontré. Il m'a appris à vivre, m'a donné la force de combattre quand je n'y croyais plus. Un seul regard de lui sur le champ de bataille et je pouvais en quelques sorts tuer tous nos rivaux !_

_Il est ma joie et ma peine à la fois._

_Je suis un romantique qui ne rêve que de lui. Pourtant je le sais, je pourrais avoir la plupart des garçons de Poudlard, mais je ne veux que lui._

_Je suis banal et spécial à la fois, sauveur et sauvé, son meilleur ami et mon pire ennemi._

_Je suis un cœur d'artichaut dans un corps de héros, je suis moi mais ne pense qu'à lui…_

_Il est ma perte et mon château aussi._

_Je suis un garçon comme les autres, et pourtant le seul qu'il ne voit pas. Du moins, pas comme je l'aimerais. J'ai la chance d'être son meilleur ami, mais parfois cette fonction est pesante, surtout quand on l'aime comme je l'aime._

_L'Amoureux _


	11. Chapter 11

_Cher Amoureux,_

_Au fil de tes lettres j'ai compris ton chagrin, ta douleur d'aimer celui qui ne voit en toi qu'un ami. As-tu parlé des lettres de l'Amoureux avec lui comme je te l'ai dit ? _

_As-tu essayé de voir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ?_

_Dans la vie d'un homme, il y a des moments où il faut mettre sa fierté de côté, oublier qu'on est homme pour n'être qu'un amoureux et exposer son cœur au risque de le briser._

_Tu dois te battre, essayer de le conquérir. Pour cela tu dois lui parler ! Dis-lui les mots que tu utilises dans tes lettres, parle de lui comme tu nous en parles. Ton cœur est pur l'Amoureux, laisse-lui une chance de le voir !_

_Le Docteur du cœur de Poudlard_


	12. Chapter 12

**Tout le monde a l'air de pensé que le docteur du cœur n'est autre que dray, mais peut être pas?**

**Allez savoir =)!!**

**Qui pense au beau dray?**

**Ou quelqu'un d'autre peut être??**

**Comme vous le voyez me voila de retour de mes vacances, alors les chapitres reviennent lol!!**

**Les chapitre sont cour j'avoue, mais une lettre c'est pas toujours un roman ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

_Docteur,_

_Il me connait par cœur, mais ne sait pas lire en moi !_

_Je lui en ai parlé, il dit ne pas connaître. Il fait partie des sang-pur, il ne lit pas le courrier du cœur, à quoi bon ?_

_Un garçon comme lui n'a pas besoin de le lire, il connait les cœurs. Personne ne lui résiste alors pourquoi suivre des conseils dans une telle rubrique ?!_

_Cet amour me rend fou ! Je ne peux plus vivre avec. J'ai survécu à la guerre, est-ce pour mourir d'amour ? Car je pourrais mourir par amour pour lui !_

_J'ai peur de voir ma vie s'écrouler sans ses bras._

_J'ai vu pas mal d'horreurs et dû affronter beaucoup de choses._

_J'ai parfois fait des erreurs._

_J'ai embrassé des garçons, aimé d'amitié plus que n'importe qui et accordé ma confiance à peu de personnes._

_J'ai vécu plein d'aventures, fait la guerre et choisi mon camp._

_J'ai fait et vu beaucoup de choses, mais je n'ai jamais aimé comme j'aime aujourd'hui._

_Il est mon premier et mon unique amour. Si lui ne m'aime pas, alors je ne veux plus jamais aimer._

_S'il se mettait à lire toutes mes lettres, j'aimerais qu'il se reconnaisse et croit en mon amour. J'aimerais me tromper, n'avoir pas su lire dans ses yeux et qu'il m'annonce heureux que je suis son seul amour..._

_L'Amoureux_


	14. Chapter 14

_Mon Amour,_

_L'amour est un poison dont il n'y a qu'un remède. Je suis ton poison, mais tu es mon remède._

_Je suis ton ange, l'unique parmi tant de réponses à tes lettres !_

_Je me suis reconnu dans ta description si parfaite._

_Comment je sais être la bonne personne ? Tu as parlé de nous comme je l'aurais fait, décrit notre amitié comme je la ressens. Tu as parlé du gris de mes yeux et de mes cheveux d'ange, qui à part moi peut se vanter d'être comme ça ?_

_Je suis imbu et snob, ça je le sais, mais toi tu l'acceptes ! Tu arrives même à en faire une qualité !_

_Qui à part mon ancien pire ennemi peut se vanter de m'avoir vu pleurer ? Tu es le seul à savoir que j'aime l'amour, même si lui ne m'aimait pas… avant toi !_

_Tu sais qui je suis et je sais qui tu es. Entre nous il ne devait jamais y avoir de secrets, pourtant il y en eut un. Un secret bien gardé, autant par toi que par moi. Ce secret est sacré, il garde notre amour. Jamais tu ne l'as su mais je t'aime en retour, même si tu n'es probablement toujours pas certain que je suis celui que tu aimes._

_Alors pour te le prouver, rejoins-moi où tu sais. Tout le monde a « son endroit » mais personne n'a le nôtre. Si je suis ton grand amour et que tu es le mien, on sera au même endroit au même moment ! _

_Tu es mon passé et mon présent, donne-moi la chance d'être ton futur…_

_N'oublie pas que toi seul peux changer l'avenir._

_Samedi 19h ... Où tu sais..._

_Ton ange _


	15. Chapter 15

_Amoureux,_

_Si j'ai publié cette lettre, c'est quelle me semble sincère, pas comme toutes les autres qui ne sont qu'espérance. Ce garçon semble juste !_

_Cher Amoureux, accepte le rendez-vous. Si cet endroit est secret et que vous seuls le connaissez, ce sera forcément lui ou alors il n'y sera pas !_

_J'ai aimé ton récit et je suis tombé amoureux de votre histoire d'amour. Ne laisse pas passer ta chance d'être heureux, après tant de malheurs, il est temps de t'accorder le droit au bonheur !_

_Ton vœux le plus cher vient de se réaliser : ton premier et unique amour t'aime aussi, alors réalise ton rêve… _

_Le Docteur du cœur_


	16. Chapter 16

_Docteur, _

_Mon Ange, c'est lui, je le sais ! J'ai reconnu sa façon d'écrire, les mots qu'il emploie, tout est de lui !_

_Il écrit cette phrase, celle qu'il m'a dite un jour : « n'oublie pas que toi seul peut changer l'avenir »._

_Il m'aime ! Je réalise mon rêve dans la réalité, je suis sûr que c'est lui ! Si par hasard je me trompe, je le verrai samedi à 19h à l'endroit convenu._

_J'ai torturé mon âme et cru mon cœur se briser, mais mon amour s'enflamme car je me sais aimé !_

_Lundi, s'il l'accepte, je vous réécrirai pour vous dire qui je suis et quel ange m'aime._

_Je vous parlerai de nous, de la soirée que j'aurai vécue avec lui et je parlerai d'amour comme on parle d'un cadeau._

_Dieu que j'aime la vie, car la vie c'est lui..._

_L'Amoureux_


	17. Chapter 17

_Chers Lecteurs et chères Lectrices,_

_Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, car nous sommes lundi !_

_L'Amoureux, comme promis, nous as écrit, et accompagné de son ange il nous parle d'amour !_

_Mon conseil le plus précieux en ce jour fabuleux c'est : croyez en l'amour car l'amour est sacré. Il est parfois trop fier, parfois caché, il peut être ami ou anciennement ennemi, mais il reste amour pour ceux qu'il réunit..._

_Bonne lecture_

_Le Docteur du cœur de Poudlard_


	18. Chapter 18

_Harry _**Drago**

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Pour commencer mon récit, je dois me présenter : Harry Potter. Cela peut vous choquer, mais pourtant c'est vrai. Je suis peut-être le survivant, mais je suis aussi un garçon. Un garçon plein de doutes quand l'amour est en cause, surtout quand votre amour est votre ancien ennemi, l'un de vos meilleurs amis et votre vie._

_J'aimerais vous le présenter mais il le fera mieux que moi..._

**Je suis son ange et son démon, ami et ex-ennemi, le noir de notre gris.**

**Je suis Drago Malfoy, traitre pour les Mangemorts, espion pour le bien et ami du sauveur.**

**Si ce n'était pour LUI, je n'aurais peut-être pas choisi le bien. Il m'a donné l'amour sans rien me demander !**

**Je suis l'amour de sa vie et il est le mien !**

**Je suis Drago Malfoys amoureux de Harry Potter.**

**Maintenant vous nous connaissez, alors lisez le reste de notre histoire. Remontons à samedi soir...**

_Il est 19h et je suis dans notre endroit. C'est un endroit magique, connu seulement par nous. Je suis un peu stressé, l'amour ça rend nerveux. J'ai peur d'avoir rêvé et qu'il ne vienne pas. Et si je m'étais mis dans la tête que c'était lui et que ce ne soit pas le cas ?_

_Si j'attendais pour rien et que Drago ne vienne pas ?_

_Puis il est arrivé, encore plus beau que d'habitude. Je n'ai pas osé bouger. Les rêves s'évaporent, alors on ne sait jamais…_

_Je l'avais évité tout le vendredi, car j'avais peur. Peur de découvrir que ce n'était pas lui._

**Il me regardait comme si j'allais disparaître à tout moment. Moi d'habitude sûr de moi, je me sentais minable. Je me trouvais devant lui pour la première fois depuis ma déclaration d'amour.**

_Je ne savais pas quoi faire et le sentais aussi mal que moi. Alors je lui ai souri, les mots ne sortaient pas._

**Quand je l'ai vu sourire tout a repris un sens_._**

**Mon cœur a cessé de battre, mais j'ai repris confiance en moi.**

**Connaissant Harry, je savais qu'il n'oserait pas, alors je me suis approché de lui, lui souriant aussi. J'ai fait la seule chose qui puisse nous aider, la seule dont nous avions envie tous les deux...**

_Il m'a embrassé ! Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel. J'ai cru mourir d'amour et de plaisir !_

_Tout me paraissait tellement plus simple tout à coup, comme si tout commençait par ce baiser…_

_Quand on s'est séparé, j'avais les jambes en coton._

**Je le tenais par la taille, mon front contre le sien. J'avais du mal à respirer, du mal à réaliser...**

_Nos regards se sont croisés. J'ai souri et lui aussi, de ce sourire qui me fait craquer!_

**On est resté comme ça un moment, attendant que nos cœurs se calment et que Harry (moi aussi j'avoue) arrête de trembler.**

_On a fini par s'asseoir, sans que je quitte ses bras._

**On a passé la nuit à parler et à nous embrasser. On s'est dit notre amour et tout ce que l'on n'avait jamais osé.**

**Quand le matin est arrivé, aucun de nous n'a bougé. On a laissé passer le dimanche sans se quitter.**

**Puis on a écrit cette lettre, sans se séparer.**

_La vie est plus facile quand on se sait aimé !_

_L'amour est un cadeau qu'il faut savoir saisir. Grâce au Docteur de l'amour, je me suis dévoilé._

**Ce qui m'a permis d'aussi me déclarer…**

**Si vous n'y croyez plus, pensez à nous ! On est l'exemple même que l'amour peut tout surmonter…**

O_s_e_z aimer_ . . .


	19. dray ou pas? coecriture?

Eh non Dray n'est pas notre bon docteur Love =)

J'ai une suite en cours d'écriture, avec d'autre amoureux ça vous tente?

Cette fois il y aura 2 lettres a la fois sur une même page!

Un jour si je trouve une super idée lol, j'aimerai bien faire une fic en Co-écriture avec une autre personne, lettre ou chat je sais pas!

Mais une fait Dray l'autre Harry!

Enfin si sa tente quelqu'un qui a une idée!

Bisous a toutes/ tous


End file.
